Darth Jadus of the Sith Empire
by GoldenGundamZero2
Summary: Darth Jadus aka Naruto is Darth Bane second student as he believes that his plan for the Rule of Two will fail so he left Jadus as a back up plan to bring back the Sith. Now woken up by the former Jedi Ahsoka Tano he is ready to unleash hell upon the fake Sith that spat on his master goals. Naruto/Hearm Ahsoka is head girl, two gender bend don't like it then tough


**Hey everyone this is a challenge that I took from my good friend AZ23AJ called Darth Jadus of the Sith Empire.**

**Naruto was a Sith Trooper in the Brotherhood of Darkness, but one Sith Lord saw great promise within the young boy. Darth Bane trained Naruto in the ways the Sith for a short moment and give him plans to do for the future in case things don't work out.**

**Getting everything ready, Naruto place himself in a stasis pod and awaken many years later of the new Sith that bring shame to all Sith Lords in history. Now Darth Jadus has arrived and awaken his full power to change the Galaxy to an outcome where Jedi and Sith could live in peace in the same Galaxy.**

**Rated M for Mature!**

**Some crossovers in the story as well!**

**Naruto/Harem**

**I don't own Naruto, Star Wars or any other crossovers they belong to their creators.**

**The Return**

"_I will become the storm and power that my master saw within me…For I am Darth Jadus."_

Naruto Uzumaki or his name was none other than Darth Jadus the first student of Darth Bane. The said person was 20 years old with blonde hair and blue eyes but the unique feature on him was his whisker marks on his cheeks. Naruto was Sith Trooper for the Sith Empire as he was one of the best soldiers in the Empire as he was ranked as Commander at his age.

But one Sith Lord was interested in him and that was Darth Bane himself as he decide to take Naruto as his apprentice and train Naruto for a short while and he was impress on how Naruto absorbed in his training making him very powerful in the dark side of the force. But Bane gave Naruto plans for the future in case things don't work out so Naruto put himself in a stasis pod and waited for someone to release him as he can bring back the Sith Empire.

A thousand years has and on a unnamed planet in the unknown region of the galaxy we find a 18 year old Togruta girl with orange skin with white markings on her face, blue eyes, as her montrals and head tails that were white and blue stripes **(her outfit is from Star Wars Rebels)**; this is Ahsoka Tano a former Jedi from the Jedi Order that she left after she lost her faith in the Republic and the Jedi Order for a crime she didn't commit since her friend Bariss was the one that framed her for the bombing of the Jedi Temple.

Her master did clear her name but she still decided to leave the Order to clear her head and here she was on a unknown planet in a cave as she was here thanks to the mission she took from Jabba the Hutt and if she didn't bring anything that's worth any value well she will become a slave for the big slug and this made her think they rescue his son and this is the thank you she gets now she knows why her master hates the Hutts.

She sighed and continues forward to find something worth in the cave she's in with her green lightsaber lit to make her see in the darkness of the cave.

She final reached to a door making her confuse on why a door was here of all places and notices it still has power running through it so she decided to press the button and the door open as she turn on the lights and she notices a Stasis Pod in the middle of the room.

'A stasis pod here in all places?' Ahsoka thought as she walked up to it but something was off with her as the Force was telling her to open the pod and let the person out. 'And why is the Force telling me to let the person out of the pod.

So she did on what the Force told her to do and started the process of letting turning off the pod to let get the person out. As she did this a silent alarm was active to let someone else know that the pod was being turn off and was about to bring back their new Lord that knew him so the said person order a fleet to go and get him and whoever freed him.

Ahsoka just stood there and saw the pod door open as mist was coming out of the pod and she notice a figure and heard a male groan from inside but then all of a sudden two purple eyes appeared in the mist and a purplish energy came out of the pod and this scared Ahsoka as she knew that this was the power of the dark side of the Force.

'Oh no I just unfrozen a SITH and a powerful one as well.' She thought as she got in Form V to get ready for a fight but she wasn't the only one to feel the power of the Dark Side.

**Coruscant**

In the city world that was the core planet of the Galactic Republic is where we find the Senate District here we find the Senate Building that was a huge dome where meetings take's place for the Galactic Senate. Inside the building was an old man sitting in a chair as he was going through his paper work and this man was none other than Supreme Chancellor Palpatine also known as Darth Sidious as the said Sith was planning everything to destroy the Republic, the Jedi Order and get the perfect Sith Apprentice that he wants from the Jedi Order. His thoughts were brought out as he felt a powerful force user in the dark side as it was more powerful than him and this scares him.

'I must contact Darth Tyranus and tell him to get rid of this powerful Sith as he might ruin my plans.' Sidious thought.

**Jedi Temple**

Inside the temple we find a Yoda species **(in wiki in both Canon and Legends they call them an unknown race) **that is short, green skin and pointed ears this is the Grandmaster Yoda of the Jedi Oder. As the said Jedi was in deep meditation he as well felt the powerful surge of the dark side of the force as well as he knows that there is a new Sith has appear.

Back to the planet where Ahsoka was as she watch the Sith stumbled out of the stasis pod as he was getting out the kinks out of him for being asleep for a thousand of years. He was wearing a black armor set with some red mix in and a small cape around the waist that reached down to his ankles and has two cross lightsabers. **(Unrelenting Terror Armor set from the Old Republic game) **

The said Sith finally got the kinks out of him and finally stood up straight and looked around as he remembers the place he was in. But when his eye's landed on Ahsoka he tensed up a little and felt the light side in her so he grabbed one of his cross lightsabers and actives it as a red blade came out with two short red blades came out of the sides.

"**Jedi!" **he said with venom in his voice.

"Sith" Ahsoka said the same thing with the voice.

The said Sith then charged at her with a downward slash with brute force as Ahsoka was pushed back by his brute strength he has. Ahsoka decided to high tail it out of there as she force push him into the wall in the cave and ran back to her ship but the Sith got back up and ran after her.

Ahsoka made it back to her ship the Twilight but she notices a female standing by her ship and frown on who she is. The said woman had Alabaster skin, green eyes and auburn hair that was in a high pony tail, the other features on her were her long fingers she had and the one antenna on her head as she wore an orange one piece outfit as her top was a tank top; this is Aurra Sing, also known as Nashtah and was once a female Jedi Padawan as she left the order after of a series of tragedies and misfortunes and became a vicious bounty hunter specializing in Jedi and political assassinations.

Aurra weapons were two duel-triggered blaster pistols, a Czerka Adventurer slugthower rifle or Fallann hyper-rifle she carries and it was her Fallann that was slung on her back as the lightsabers of the Jedi she killed as trophies were on her belt and she looked at Ahsoka with a smug look.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite little Jedi well former Jedi and now will be Jabba's new plaything for him." She said as she walked toward Ahsoka to capture her and bring her in.

Ahsoka terrified at this as she didn't want to be a slave like that green Twi'lek girl and that female Falleen she saw there at the palace. But she didn't have the time to mess with her as she felt the Sith closing in on her location fast and to her surprise that Aurra didn't sense the Sith coming toward them.

"We don't have the time for this as there is a Sith approaching us right now." Ahsoka said.

Aurra raised her eyebrow at this if Ahsoka was trying to get out of her fate but they heard footsteps to their left and saw another woman as Ahsoka groaned as she known this person and making a bad day for herself.

The said woman was a Dathomirian as she has pale skin, blue-grey eyes and she had no hair, this person is Asajj Ventress as she was more a Dark Jedi than a Sith. Asajj looked at both Ahsoka and then at Aurra as she was order by Dooku to this planet to find this 'Sith' that both he and his master was so afraid of but here she finds a Bounty Hunter that was a former Jedi and an ex-Jedi.

Aurra looked at Ventress and back at Ahsoka and spoke. "Is THIS the SITH you were talking about?"

Ahsoka was about to say something but a male voice beat her to it. **"No! she was talking about me!"**

Ahsoka tense up and turn her head slowly and saw the Sith that was chasing her was now standing behind her. Both Aurra and Ventress saw the Sith and they felt a shiver go up their spines as they felt how powerful he is but to Ventress her fear turn to lust as she as she doesn't know why.

The Sith looked at the three women that were in front of him and found out the other two are as he knows that the Dathomirian is a Dark Jedi and the Bounty Hunter was a Jedi but notices the lightsabers on her as well making him think that she was both a Bounty Hunter and Jedi Hunter.

The said Sith was about to say something but a large shadow cast over them and they looked up and saw a ship in triangle in design. To Ahsoka, Aurra and Ventress thought it was ship from the Republic but it was not as it was bigger than the Venator's.

The said ship was gray in color as it was 2,915.81 meters in length as it has 1,500 turbolaser, point-defense laser, ion cannons and quad concussion missile emplacements. The midsection of the hull was open as it has structural bracing in it. The bridge tower was so low that you couldn't see it as it has one shield generator on top of it this ship was the Resurgent-class Star Destroyers. Overall the ship can make any ship from the Republic or the Separatists look like toys but they notice fighters coming out of the ship and some were flying in the planet's atmosphere as six of them escorted a shuttle that came out as well with ten LAAT Gunships surprising them as well but they were color black and red as the shuttle was black.

The shuttle had two large wings with two laser cannons on the wings as this shuttle was the Upsilon-class command shuttle as for the fighters they saw were some Y-Wing bombers but the same color as the Gunships. The others were different the first star fighter had wings that looked like X's as they were color the same color black hull but with different color strips, these were T-85 X-Wings. The other were wedge-shaped with the same hull color and with different color strips on them with only two blaster cannons on them, these were the RZ-2 A-Wings.

But the six fighters that were escorting the Upsilon and came out of the Star Destroyer were different as they had three solar panels around the cylindrical cockpit. This ship was the TIE/D Defenders as it has four SFS L-s9.3 laser cannons, two Borstel NK-3 medium Ion cannons, 2 SFS M-g-2 general-purpose warhead launchers, it can be loaded with 4 concussion missiles or 3 proton torpedoes as it has SFS ND9 hyperdrive with Novaldex deflector shield generators for protection.

The fighters broke off and flew around the area to provide cover with the other fighters as the LAAT Gunships landed first as troops came out as their armor was all black but the others had different color strips on them for higher ranking as the others were all black **(The Sith trooper armor during the Great Galactic War but with the color strip rank from the Clone Wars)**. The soldiers aimed their blasters at the three women and not the Sith as they somehow they know who he is and the three knew they couldn't get out of this as they dropped all their weapons on the ground.

The Upsilon landed as ten men and women came down the ramp of the shuttle. Ahsoka, Aurra and Asajj notice that four of them were dress like a warrior with armor/robe but they notice the silver cylinders on their belts that they were lightsabers. The other six were wearing a different armor as it was all but only the helmet and chest piece making the said soldier both a pilot and trooper in one.

The Sith watch the six troopers approached him as he notice the symbol on their arms making the said Sith mentally chuckled at this as he knows that his group Inferno Squad still lives on but improved as well as they were just ground units but now they were a hybrid unit.

"Are you Darth Jadus!?" the lead female soldier said.

This made the now name Sith Jadus raised his eyebrow but answered her. **"I am him"**

The said trooper took off her helmet as Jadus looked at her face. The said woman had light-brown skin, black hair and brown eyes as she was carrying a TL-50 Heavy Repeater.

"I'm Lieutenant Iden Versio! Leader of Inferno Squad" she said as she gestures to the only man on her team. "This is my husband Del Meeko Versio and scout of my team."

The only man in the team took off his helmet as he has light skin color, hazel color eyes and brown hair as he was the teams scout and fell in love with Iden and has a daughter that's only five years old he was carrying a Plasma Rifle with a F-11D blaster as a backup. He looked at Jadus and spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet you my lord."

Iden gesture to the woman on her left side. "This is Seyn Marana my Navlnt officer."

The said woman took off her helmet as she had light brown skin, dark brown eyes and short black hair as she had a nice figure she was the Intel officer of her team for the Navy of the group as she was carrying an F-11D blaster. She looked at Jadus and saluted at Jadus and spoke. "I'm Seyn Marana the teams Navlnt officer sir."

Iden shook her head but smile neither less of her squad mate as she gesture the woman behind her. "This is Ice Blonde my heavy weapons specialist."

Ice Blonde has short blonde hair, light blue eyes and light skin. She's a widow as her husband died in the Clone Wars and Iden appeared before her and offer her a place in her squad as she approved and took her daughter with her as her daughter was five now as she was twenty-five. "It's a pleasure sir." While she held her MWC-35c "Staccato Lighting" repeating cannon.

"My sniper and second scout Tia Durer or Trig as her nickname." Iden said.

Tia or Trig as everyone called her has short black hair and black eyes as she skin is light as she was Asian. Her figure was something to make anyone look at her as she has nice size breast, firm juicy butt and curves in all the right places. She was holding her DLT-19X on her right shoulder as she gave Jadus a two finger salute and gave him a lustful look and smile as she knows what he looks like under the mask.

"And the last member and the rookie of the team Camacho!" Iden said as she gesture the last member of the team.

Camacho is eighteen years old as she has light-tan skin, blonde hair and light-brown eyes as she has a small birth mark on her left side of her cheek. She was carrying her F-11D blaster in the ready position for anything.

Iden was about to say something but a ID10 seeker droid pop out of Iden's back pack as it made some beeps sounds as it wasn't happy begin left out making Iden laugh a little.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry let me rephrase that this is our last member of our team Dio." She said as the now droid floated right next to her.

Jadus just stare at them and nodded his head but then he turns his head at the three prisoners that were capture but his thoughts were on the Togruta girl and figuring out why she freed him in the first place. But he started to walk toward them as Inferno Squad followed him as they notice he was walking toward the three women.

He finally got to the group as he was standing in front of Ahsoka and staring down at her as she was staring right back at him with no fear in her eyes making him smirk at this Jedi courage. But he decided to get his answer from her onto why she did it but before that he decided to take off his mask and this made all the girls sans from Iden along with the two female Sith Warriors and the three were blushing at his handsome face of his.

"Why?" he asked Ahsoka.

"Huh?" she said as she was confused on why he was asking. "Why you ask."

"Why did you free." Jadus asked her "If you knew that I was a Sith why did your free me."

Ahsoka looked down at this but looked at is blue eyes. "I didn't know you were a Sith until I felt your power but…" "But what?" he asked. "But the force told me to free you for some reason and now it's telling me to trust you as well."

Jadus eyes widen at this as his master once told him that the force was somehow alive and if you even try defied it in anyway it will try to get back at you and he knows that some Sith and Jedi try this and didn't end well with them. With some thinking he decided to put his mask back on and walked toward the Twilight.

"**Bring those three with us and I will decide on what to do with them later." **He said as he enter the Twilight with the Sith warriors force the three to follow them.

The trip to the Eviscerator the name of the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer went well as Ahsoka landed the Twilight in the hanger of the ship as she was forced to pilot it as Jadus and the Sith Warriors watched over both Ventress and Aurra while Jadus watched Ahsoka. The back of the ship was open as they all walked out of the ship and were greeted with more Sith Troopers and Sith Warriors that were waiting for them as Jadus looked at the Sith Warriors that were with him as he pointed to the red skin female Twi'lek with Sith tattoos on her body and was wearing a black battle armor bikini with a black rob on her hips, long black gloves that reached to her elbows and boots that pass her knees and motion her to him.

She did as she got on one knee and spoke. "What is your bidding my Lord?"

"**What is your name?" **he said.

"The name is Talon, Darth Talon! My Lord!" She said.

"**Take me to the bridge as the rest of you take those three to the brig until later notice." **Jadus said as he motion Talon to stand and follow he to the bridge while Ahsoka, Ventress and Aurra were escorted to the bridge.

The Sith's were walking in the halls of the Eviscerator as Jadus as Talon him about her life and she told her new lord and maybe master about how she was a young girl and was about to be sold to be slave as she prayed for the Republic to rescue her and the others that were with her but they didn't came but she told her the Sith Empire came.

Talon told Jadus on how the Sith Troopers, Sith Warriors and their Droids came for them and killed all the slavers and free them and they ask them to join them for something better and they agreed and became Sith Warriors, to spies, Commanders and Captains/Admirals as she also told him about the war that was going on that was still going. To Jadus he was kind of surprise that Republic was in a war that they use Clones as this Confederacy of Independent Systems or CIS for short or the Separatist Alliance that uses Droids for their army but he needed answers and those three are the answers.

The two finally made it to the bridge as they notice Iden talking an older man wearing a white Admiral uniform as he has gray hair, brown eyes and a light skin color this person is Admiral Garrick Versio and Iden's father.

Garrick saw Jadus and walked up to him with his daughter right beside him and raised his hand to shake their leader's hand. "Lord Jadus a pleasure to meet you"

Jadus looked at his hand and decided to shake it and let go and asked him the question on who was watching this the whole time.

"One question though Admiral Versio who was in charge in all of this?" Jadus asked him

Before Garrick could answer he was beaten to it.

"That would be us Master Naruto." A female voice said.

Jadus or Naruto when he heard his real name being used and knew this voice as he saw three women walking in the bridge. He knew these three and were his now android robots that appeared when Bane was training him and Zannah and saw the three appearing before them with along their pods and knew they were some type of androids but when they got the three at one of Banes secret base to repair them but one thing is that they really look so human wires that look like vines and they have other parts that were real like their skin, their breast were real, butt and their other part of the female body was real meaning they know about pleasure as well.

When he was done fixing the women in their pods they decided to look at their memoires and they were surprise on what they saw battling some creatures that were call Gnosis and other creatures that were in a place call the Endless Frontier but that's not all specs and blue prints on machines that are call Personal Troopers.

Jadus worked on them all night but Bane thought of this and told Jadus to remove their memories and make them to follow Jadus as their new master but extract the data from them for futrue use. These three were Kos-Mos **(4****th**** form)**, T-elos and W06 or Cardia Basirissa **(SRW Endless Frontier)** and when they woke up and saw Jadus they ask him if he was their master and as he said yes and that was it as he was put in cryo sleep as he knows that Bane told them that Jadus order them to continue with hi second plan.

"Kos-Mos, T-elos and Cardia, it's been a long time and I haven't been call that name in a long time and now my name is Jadus." He said.

But T-elos walked up to him with a sway in her hips as she grabbed his right arm and put it in her cleavage. "Sorry Master but we call you Naruto if you like it or not and it WAS the name that you gave us to use."

As she felt glares from her twin sister, Cardia and Talon on her as she smirk at this but Jadus got out of her grip as she pouted and saw him walking toward the glass view port and saw that they were in space and saw two more ships like this one along with different ships that had the same triangle design. Admiral Versio walked right next to him and looked at on what he was looking at and he could tell the Sith Lord was impressed on what he was seeing.

"**Bring the three prisoners up here I like to have a talk with them about a deal I have." **He said as her looked at Talon. **"Can you do that for me for your new Master?"**

Talon heard the Master part and knew that he was taking her as an apprentice. "It will be done Master."

She left to the brig to get their prisoners and Garrick asked on why he wanted them, but Jadus told him to get a lot of credits for the bounty hunter since bounty hunters will do anything for credits and wanted to know why there is a war going on. Jadus even asked him about the size of the force and the Admiral stated that they can take control all of it since it's been over a thousand of years and had a lot of resources in the Unknown Regions to build this force.

Jadus heard of this and smile under his mask of this part of information and bringing back the Sith Empire but why is the force was telling him to join the Republic, join the Jedi and trust the female Togruta but he will get his answers one way or another. He told Admiral Versio to get a force ready to take out the Hutts but wait until further orders as he can get the bounty hunter to work for them in the future it is time for the Sith Emprie to return and to take out this fake Sith that fail the Rule of Two the Bane made.

**Here's the first chapter of my Naruto and Star Wars story.**


End file.
